Run In With Draco
by Artsykitten28
Summary: Harry and Draco have both moved on from there old ways of fighting at Hogwarts, and now they are ready to take there friendship one step farther. Who knows what will happen with the former death eater... and the chosen one.
1. Chapter 1

I don't really know what I'm doing so please don't be too mean (:

Btw... JK Rowling is the best and owns Harry pottter so I'm not trying to steal it or anything but yeah... enjoy

Harry was on his way home from the ministry of magic on a cool Wednesday night. He had decided to walk home because it was such a beautiful night compared to all the freezing days that they had in this past week. As he was walking, admiring the gardens of the passing houses, he glanced across the street and in the distance walking in his direction he noticed someone he had not seen in a very long time, not since his Hogwarts days. It was Draco Malfoy. They had always been known as rivals, but Harry and him had ended their fighting after the war was over.

He had recently come out to Hermione as bisexual and procrastinates telling Ron because he is scared to see how he reacts. He also try's to hold out telling others because of the press... they would go wild for a new story on 'the chosen one'. The press did figure out though that he and Ginny had split up after she proposed to him. He didn't feel there realtionship could go anywhere... considering he could never take his mind off of someone else, someone he shouldn't be thinking of.

He snaps back to his dilemma.. should he cross the street to talk to Draco or just keep walking... this is what he's been waiting for, but is now the right time? His mind wanders as his feet take him across the street. Draco has been looking at him and as Harry glances up he notices Draco head quickly drops, his face the color of a tomato. Harry feels his face turn hot and Draco is approaching fast, finally they meet up. Harry almost keeps walking but stops and says "Draco is that you?". Draco looks up from his shoes he seems so suddenly interested in and says "why yes it is, Potter." Harry doesn't know what to say, he can't blow it, "what brings you down this road Draco?" Draco responds "you call me Draco now? What happened to malfoy?" Draco says, realizing he sounds rude he adds "sorry, long day, I'm just out for a walk, you?" Harry noticed his attempt at being nice and realizes maybe Draco has really moved on from his old days of being rude to most everyone in his path. Maybe his personality is as great as his looks. Harry realized he's been thinking for quite a while, he quickly comments "just on my way home from work, mind if I walk with you?" "Not at all" says Draco.

For a while they walk in silence, not knowing what to say, Harry starts small talk and soon they are laughing and Harry feels the happiest he's been since him and Ginny parted. Draco and Harry walk and talk for what seems like hours and finally they are at Harry's flat. They are standing underneath a tall lamp post so the light is right on them. Draco looks around awkwardly and asks "so, Harry, would you like... If you want... I mean... like if..." Harry interrupts his akward attempt of talking "yes, Draco?" " well would you, like to do this again sometime?" Says Draco finally. Harry goes bright red and says "yes" almost a little too fast, and then quickly adds " I mean.. yeah if you want to, like a date?" Draco smiles "yeah Potter, like a date". They both have the biggest grins across their face and Draco looks down at his shoes again. Suddenly, although Harry is excited, he notices Dracos smile fades, he says, slowly "but Harry, I was a death eater, what are people going to say? the chosen one and the death eater." Harry quickly replies "oh Draco, it's never been about he labels" Draco smile returns, Harry reaches down and kisses Draco on the forehead, and says "see you later, Malfoy" and Draco replies happily, "later, Potter" with a great big smirk on his face. Harry walks up the stairs to his flat and after fumbling with his keys to get the door unlocked, he walks inside, leaving Draco full of joy, the boy who lived, and the former death eater, together at last.

Authors note: if anyone wants more to the story I'm planning on writing more chapters about them dating etc. so let me know if you want more(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

•comment if you think I could fix anything, I'm kinda just writing these things quickly so I probably made a lot of mistakes, but yeah, I don't know if I'm finished so comment if you want more.(:

•Also lots of people probably aren't interested in my very average story so that's ok you can leave now.

•keep in mind I have no idea how to write (:

 **Chapter 2:**

Harry has just apparated home from the ministry, it is miserable and snowy, and he hasn't heard from Draco since they last met, about two weeks. He has just changed out of his work robes, into a comfy t-shirt and jeans.

He was sitting on his couch daydreaming about Draco, he missed his Hogwarts days, although now he was so glad he could fall in love with Draco all over again. He had had a crush on him ever since his 5th year but when he figured out Draco was muddled up with all the death eaters, he started realizing it would never happen. But now, they both work in the Ministry, Harry is an Auror, and Draco is in the department of magical law enforcement, Harry is thinking he has a chance with the kinder, more loving Malfoy.

Suddenly, he is awakened from his daydream to a loud tapping on his front door. He opens it cautiously, no one usually comes to see him after work. He looks through the peeping hole and sees pale skin and misty grey eyes, his heart almost leaps out of his chest., it's Malfoy. He quickly opens the door and try's to act casual, failing miserably. Draco is wearing a green scarf and a black long coat, and he looks very cold. Harry notices the roses Draco had brought him, they are almost as red as Draco's face.

Harry says excitedly "well, would you like to come in?"

Draco glances around and nods, he seems to nervous to speak. "These are for you, I'm sorry I didn't call, I don't have your number, and well, I miss you."

Harry looked surprised " dang it, I knew I forgot something, I miss you too, so where are we going?"

Malfoy turned red again " I don't really have a plan, I just kind of showed up, and well, I thought you may know someplace to go."

"Well the leaky cauldron isn't too far from here, if we use floo powder or apparate, we could stop there for a drink, then walk down the muggle streets and look for a nice restraunt."

"That sounds perfect" said Draco, who sounded relived that his lack of plans were not a problem. After all this was their first date.

After putting his roses in a vase of water, Harry grabbed his coat and him and Draco walked hand in hand down the staircase to the street.

"well apparation it is then?" asked Draco

"yeah let's go" replied Harry

Suddenly Harry and Draco appeared at Diagon alley and headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. They were walking hand in hand and attracting many odd stares from fellow wizards.

Once they arrived at the leaky Cauldron they sat down, and ordered there drinks, two fire-whiskeys. They chatted about work that day and they brought up the subject of Hogwarts.

"well I know we were never friends at Hogwarts because of our different houses and, well me being... jelous of your fame, and i'm sorry, but well I was hoping we could start over." said Draco, kind of nervously.

Harry half giggled and replied "Of course I forgive you, I wouldn't have said yes to our date otherwise. I have liked you ever since 5th year, and now we are finally together."

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco. It was the best kiss he had ever had, it completed every feeling he had ever had for Malfoy, he felt so complete. He lifted his head back up and whispered in Draco's ear "let's go to dinner, i'm starving"

Draco giggled and they payed for their drinks and got up to leave. Harry held the door for Malfoy and he had written down his number earlier, so he slipped it in the back pocket of malfoys jeans, Although right after he noticed someone with a camera watching them, he squinted and realized, it must be the press. He and Draco hurried along attempting to avoid there follower.

Harry put the press out of his mind, so what if they found out he was on a date, now instead he stared at Draco as he was walking, almost tripping over himself as they walked along.

Finally Draco said "hey have you ever eaten here?"

It was a small local cafe, it looked cute, perfect for a first date.

They walked in and Harry ordered delicious looking sandwhich, and Draco got some hot soup to warm him up from the cold weather outside. Harry noticed how cute his nose was when is was bright red, this time from the cold rather than embarrassment or nervousness.

They continued chatting, and enjoying there wonderful date, they talked about what they would love to do next, there favorite things to do, and found out cute little things about eachother.

Draco mentioned " well I hate to be a stereotrlypical slytherin, but I do love green and silver"

Harry didn't look surprised, and he decided to mention something that he never told anyone, not even Ron or Hermione. "You know what, I have never told anyone this but, the sorting hat... it well... it almost placed me in slytherin."

Draco looked surprised, then smiled, " well maybe it's because your soulmate was there, maybe we would have met, in a nice way, sooner."

Draco reached over the table and held Harry's hand, for the world to see.

Harry turned bright red,

He hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.


End file.
